The Worst Hangover Ever English
by Female Shinigami
Summary: The GBoys are bored, and Duo finds an interesting cure for that... but the consequences are painfull...


Warnings: Lots of alcohol, some mentions of yaoi, swearing, junk food. And, ah… well… OOC, I think every one agree with me, that they might act strange after alcohol…

A/N: I want to apologize for all the mistakes. I'm from Poland, and my English is definitely NOT perfect… I'm looking for a beta reader, so if anyone would want to be it… just contact me! I will be dancing and screaming with ecstatic joy! Realy! Oh, come on! I'm trying to be serious for once! And I don't lie… at least I try… -

Disclaimer: Both Gundam Boys and the song "The Worst Hangover Ever" are not mine. I borrowed the boys from Bandai & Co. and the song belongs to The Offspring. But the poor, little plot is mine… (Andy: What plot! FS: Oh, shut up…)

FS: I dedicate it to every one, who at least once had a hangover after a party…

Kinky Ferret a.k.a Andy (the annoying muse): grin

Hamster (reasonable muse): It's good to drink milk in such a situation…

KF: Yeah… and everybody with a hangover will be able to distinguish milk from, for ex. mayo or some juice, that will soon reach the awareness of its own 'me', like that cheese in our fridge…

FS: Don't involve Czarek in it!

Czarek: slurp… blurp... (sounds of a cheese crawling from its bedding in a corner of the fridge to the toilet…)

FS: Umm... Maby just start reading the fanfic already…

'The Worst Hangover Ever'

By Female Shinigami

Boredom it seems, but the fire underneath

'S gonna eat you alive, gonna bring you to your knees

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Heero were sitting in the small living room, being fucking bored. Through the few past weekends they have done almost everything… They went to the cinema, drove around the city, watched movies at home, played, talked… Wufei managed to crash his car, when he raced with Duo on the neighboring roads. They just didn't have any new ideas. And what more, Duo had disappeared somewhere, so they didn't even have someone to make them laugh…

Heero was slowly sliding down on the couch. Trowa had his head thrown on the backrest, looking at the ceiling. Quatre, who was sitting on the floor in front of them, facing away, suddenly turned, sighed loudly and banged his forehead on the free piece of furniture between the two stoic pilots. After a few seconds of sitting in such position he moaned and fell on his back, turning his ayes so he could look behind him and see what Wufei was doing.

The raven-haired boy was sitting on the floor nearby, playing with a lighter, putting fire under every thing that lied near him. Some paper, crisps, a pencil, he even got down to his own clothes, but after a while resigned from that idea.

Went out drinking late last night

I had a blast

Suddenly, a very happy Duo runs into the room, yelling, that he knows what they will do today. The four sitting boys look at him quickly, and they all notice the two, giant bags that the braided boy is holding. Both of them are full of junk food and alcohol. Stupid smiles suddenly creep on the faces of all the pilots.

But now the morning light has come

And kicked my ass

After a whole night party, with some miracles help, all of them managed to creep to their beds, mostly not remembering how they did it. In the lounge and the kitchen laid tons of bottles, papers, food leftovers, plates, glasses and God knows what more. All CD's were scattered around the stereo, and on top of it laid a piece of half eaten pizza.

From all the bedrooms, however, there were coming quiet moans and swearing…

I've got the worst hangover ever

I'm crawling to the bathroom again

It hurts so bad that I'm never gonna drink again

Duo slowly crumbled out from his bed. He falls on his knees and on all fours crawls form the room, trying to reach the bathroom. On his way, he collapses boneless at least three times; his hands are trembling and moving in separate ways from underneath him all the time. In his mind he curses his experiments in mixing various alcohols with junk food and everything that was available in the house. He reaches the place at last, repeating to himself, that he's never fucking gonna drink again… No screwing way…

And by my seventh shot

I was invincible

I would have never thought

I'd be this miserable

:A day before…:

Wufei stood in the middle of they're little living room, waving a half empty bottle, and yelling that no one could beat him in a drinking contest, because he's best in EVERYTHING! He was heavily drunk and barely stood on his legs. He made it to the seventh round, then fallen on the floor and lost consciousness for something like fifteen minutes…

Now he laid spread on his bed and begged that nobody would find him in such a state, 'cause his honor would be utterly damaged. Suddenly he turned on his side, and fell on the floor, wrongly measuring the distance to the beds edge. He stayed like that, only yanking some sheets from the mattress and covering tightly in it, because he didn't have the strength to climb back on the bed.

I've got the worst hangover ever

I'm rolling back and forth on the bed

I'm worked so bad that I'm never gonna drink again

:Last night…:

Quatre and Duo hid behind a couch, saving a bottle from Wufei's bet with the first pilot. Laughing maniacally, they've drunk it together, and started playing 'strip bottle'. After a while Trowa joined them, and when 'Fei lost his touch with the world, came Heero, along with all the alcohol that was left from his little contest. The game ended when Heero was left in only his boxers, and Duo couldn't take it anymore, so he jumped on the cobalt eyed boy and started ravishing his mouth barely restraining himself from taking Heero right than and there.

The other two boys quickly decided that it was a good idea, and followed the steps of the two lovers, who were almost fucking on the living room floor.

At the moment, Quatre was laying on his bed, rolling back and forth, meanwhile making strange, inarticulate noises… He suddenly stops and screams as loud as he can manage: "Oh Allah, I'M NEVER GONNA DRINK AGAIN!"

Won't someone just kill me

And put me out of my misery

:Yesterday…:

When Heero heard what Wu was shouting, he abruptly stood up, yelling that he is the fucking Perfect Soldier, so it will be him who wins. He was the most drunk amongst them, and he became so talkative that he outtalked even Duo! However, he proved his 'strength" and managed to last longer than 'Fei. After that he took all the remaining alcohol and joined the 'bottle game'. The most surprising fact was that he was the first to lose his clothes…

Now he was lying on his bead, which he shared with the longhaired boy, and he was begging every one of those Gods that Duo, Quatre or Wufei believed in, to just come here and kill him… Everything appeared to him as better than this… Even being in Relena's company…

I'm making deals with God, I'll do anything

Make it stop please, make it stop please!

Make it stop please, make it stop please!

Trowa laid curled on his bed, a wriggling and screaming Quatre next to him… but the Heavyarms pilot couldn't understand a thing, 'cause his head was hurting so bad as if one of those heavy metal bands that Duo listened to was playing in it. The only rational thoughts he had reminded him, how he stood yesterday, drinking straight from the bottle, his long bangs partly standing on end, partly falling on the back of his head. Around him, the four other pilots were cheering and yelling to drink it all up.

Finally Trowa tumbled out from his bed, and with the help of some deity managed to reach the kitchen. He turned the cold water on, waiting until it was ice cold, and then put his head underneath the stream. It did bring a momentary relief. He stood like that a little, and then went to demolish the 'fridge in search of some milk.

I've got the worst hangover ever

I'm crawling to the bathroom again

It hurts so bad that I'm never gonna drink again

Meanwhile Heero and Quatre are trying to get to the bathroom, but Duo doesn't have the strength to let them in, so he yells that they could screw themselves, he had been there first, they could kiss his ass and go to the neighbors. Heero tries to force the doors open, but the attempt results in him slamming full force against the hard wood, getting an even bigger headache, and with his face glued to the surface of the 'barrier' sliding down onto his knees. Suddenly Wufei appears with a pissed of look and his katana in hand. He pulls Heero to the side, screams "KISAMA!" and destroys the door to tiny pieces. Everyone runs into the room. Heero crawls into the shower stall and turns the icy cold water on. Wufei falls into the bath filled with freezing water, despite the fact that he's still full clothed. Quatre's left with the washbasin, so he reaches is as soon as he can, and puts his blond head under the faucet.

I'll probably never drink again!

Later they all drag themselves into the kitchen, where Trowa had already made coffee for all of them. Duo complains, that it's without milk, and wonders what happened to the one that was still in the 'fridge yesterday.

After giving everyone theirs drinks, Trowa sits next to Quatre and announces that he'll probably never drink again, with what Heero, still not having the strength to talk, agrees by nodding his head a little to vigorously.

I may not ever drink again!

Quatre reacts immediately, saying that he MAY NEVER drink again! Then he slams his mug onto the table, and spills half of its contents around. Wufei agrees with that, adding that drinking robs people of their dignity.

Ad least not till our next weekend!

Duo looks at them all for a moment, and then in a serious tone of voice asks, what in that case are they going to do next week? The five of them looks at one another, and a moment later large smiles appear on all of their faces…

I'm never gonna drink again!

:A week later…:

A heavily drunk Wufei stands in the middle of the room with a bottle in hand, yelling, that this time nobody's gonna defeat him…

OWARI!


End file.
